1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for securing medical tubing to a patient.
2. Description of Related Art
It is very common in the medical industry to utilize medical tubing to provide various liquids or solutions to a patient. For example, medical tubing such as an intravenous ("IV") catheter is often used to introduce fluids and medications directly into the bloodstream of a patient. In many cases, and particularly with respect to cardiac therapy, the IV catheter is introduced into a central or larger vein located close to the patient's heart. A typical catheter utilized in connection with a central vein is referred to as a "central venous catheter" ("CVC"). A venous catheter peripherally inserted into the central circulation through a vein in the arm is commonly referred to as a "peripherally inserted central catheter" ("PICC").
In these cases, long-term IV infusion typically requires that the catheter remain in place for many days. In order to secure such an IV catheter in position at the insertion site, the catheter often is provided with an integrated or a movable flexible clamp with winged extensions which are sutured to the patient's skin. In other applications, the flexible clamp is covered by a rigid box clamp, which receives the catheter/clamp combination in a friction-fit manner. The rigid box clamp and the flexible clamp have lateral, aligned holes in them, which allow the combination to be sutured to the patient's skin.
Although the box clamp securely attaches the catheter to the patient, the sutures are obviously painful and uncomfortable for the patient. Additionally, the rigid box clamp is relatively expensive and its use is limited to a catheter of a particular size. Thus, a plurality of box clamps of different sizes must be available for use with catheters of different sizes. Further, box clamps require a significant amount of time and effort to instal, increase the risk of needle-stick to the health care provider, and are difficult to use.